1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more specifically to an electrical connector for connecting medical sensors to instruments responsive to signals from the sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy is often transmitted through or reflected from a medium to determine characteristics of the medium. For example, in the medical field, instead of extracting material from a patient's body for testing, light or sound may be generated and transmitted. Detection of the transmitted signal allows determination of information about the material through which the signal has passed. For example, the body's available supply of oxygen, or the blood oxygen saturation, is often monitored. Oxygen saturation is often determined by measuring light transmitted (or reflected) through a portion of the body, for example a finger or earlobe.
Durable and disposable sensors are often used for such physiological measurements. These sensors have connectors which allow detachment from the instrument or detachment from a cable connected to the instrument.
Since the sensors are very sensitive, it is important that the connector not add noise to the signal. Also, a secure connection between the sensor and the connector is required to sufficiently transfer the signal in a durable and reliable way. A plurality of wires are used to conduct various portions of the signal and to provide electrical energy to the sensor. Accordingly, it is necessary for the connector to be aligned such that the correct wires match the correct contacts of the connector.